mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Vile/Ayumu Sekijo's version
This version uses custom sprites and has a moveset mostly based on Vile's playable appearance in ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, with a few melee attacks thrown into the mix. Vile's gameplay is mostly centered around zoning with projectiles due to his lack of comboability, though he has the ability to temporarily summon his Ride Armor from Mega Man X to change his moveset and grant him Super Armor, as well as a 50% damage reduction.'' ) |Image = File:AyumuVilePortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ayumu Sekijo |Downloadlink = MediaFire Goemon's A.I. patch Residents of the Brain's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Vile is a six-button character that plays like a four-button character, using four buttons for attacks, two buttons for system moves and one for a shortcut; is used for kicks, is used for punches, is used for a projectile attack and varies depending on the state type; while standing, activates an attack similar to Sagat's Tiger Knee and while crouching or airborne, drops a bomb. is used for Parrying and is used as a shortcut for activating the Ride Armor, as it can also be activated with a different command. Vile also uses the button as an alternate activation method for one of his Hypers, as well as a taunt, and unlike most M.U.G.E.N. characters with a taunt, Vile's taunt gives some Power. Most of Vile's attacks are based on Vile's weapons from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, and his playstyle is mostly focused on projectiles, as the majority of his attacks are projectile attacks. His moveset is not incredibily expansive, as he has only a handful of Specials and Hypers other than the ones activated with single button presses. Because Vile's moveset is mainly comprised of projectiles, he has little melee options, and thus, very limited comboability, though he does have ways to perform combos of a few hits; it's possible to chain Vile's standing into his standing then into his standing , which can be cancelled into one of his Specials, and his standing can be cancelled into , or , though he barely has any comboing options other than these. Vile's Specials are not very spammable because most of them have a long ending lag, though the specials activated with a directional input, as well as his grab, deal heavy damage, making them slightly unbalanced, though this compensates for Vile's low comboability. Apart from his Ride Armor, Vile has only tho Hypers, of which both are projectiles, but he has a damage dampener which significantly lowers the damage the Hypers deal when used in a combo, so it's best to use them without having them chained from Normals so they deal more damage. His is very underpowered because it deals only 100 more damage than yet uses 3000 Power. Vile also has a move which grants his Ride Armor from Mega Man X at the cost of 2000 Power, acting as some kind of temporary transformatiom move, as it has a separate bar which gradually depletes and is also depleted when the Ride Armor is hit by an attack; while the Ride Armor is active, Vile's actions are limited, as he can only walk, run, dash forward, jump or attack, and the Ride Armor has only a single attack activated by pressing any attack button, though he has a crouching and aerial version of said attack, and jumping after dashing then attacking increases the attack's damage. The Ride Armor has Super Armor and Vile still takes damage when the Ride Armor is active, though the damage is halved, and Vile cannot be K.O.'d while the Ride Armor is active; if Vile's Life would be reduced to 0 by an attack, his Life will instead stay at 1. Vile has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, which means he mostly jumps around and blocks and rarely attacks, and because he doesn't perform combos or spam projectiles, he's very easy to beat, though he may occasionally activate his Ride Armor if he has enough Power. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / }} | version: }} version: | }} | | | }} | }} | | }} | | | }} | / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed Standing version: drains 50 Power from the opponent| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}}}} | / | version: version: | | |}} | |}}}} 'Hypers' | + | Uses 1000 Power| |}} | + or | Grants Ride Armor for 22 seconds Halves damage done to Vile Vile can't be K.O.'d while Ride Armor is active Duration reduced when hit by attacks Press / / / during Ride Armor for additional attacks Standing and airborne followups: Crouching followups: Uses 2000 Power| }} | / or | Uses 3000 Power| |}} 'Others' | just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates all damage Restores 10 Life when successful| }} | |Gradually gives up to 300 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'vava_sp' In this palette mode, the Ride Armor's bar does not automatically deplete and it will only deplete when the Ride Armor is hit by an attack. 'vava_sp2' In this palette mode, Vile's Power bar automatically fills up at a very fast rate, allowing the player to freely use Vile's moves that use Power. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen 240 The Final Confrontation ☆Dissidia MUGEN☆ - Vava Fett Mugen Fight Channel 105 Vile vs Cloud Trivia *If Vile's opponent is Mega Man or Mega Man X, he automatically gains Power at a slow rate and deals slightly more damage. In addition, one of his intros is set to always play and if Vile is K.O.'d by Mega Man or Mega Man X, he utters a line which is not normally heard in gameplay. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Ayumu Sekijo Category:Characters made in 2009 }}